


The One That I Can Always Depend

by HilsonMarveyTibbs



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extreme Friendship, Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilsonMarveyTibbs/pseuds/HilsonMarveyTibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mouth fell slightly open at the sight. The country landscape was the perfect attachment to the breathtakingly beautiful stars shining above. They stretched in all directions, some brighter, some dimmer, some larger, some smaller, some closer, some farther, but all uniquely awe-inspiring sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That I Can Always Depend

"Leftenant, we must leave the city." Abbie blinked once at the man standing in her doorway. His hair was pulled back in his trademark ponytail but his eyes were more frantic than usual; more alive than she had ever seen them. His fingers were flexing impatiently at his side, eyes boring into hers as he awaited her answer. 

 

"Crane, it is," She glanced to the clock at her left, "past three in the morning, what possible reason could we have to leave the city?" 

 

"I cannot explain why, Abbie, I just- I need you to do this for me." A pause, then, his voice softer, "Please."

 

Her eyes slipped shut as she internally groaned, mentally prepping herself to be awake at such an ungodly hour. 

 

"Fine. Give me ten minutes." She didn't even wait for his response before she turned away from the door, going to her bedroom to get ready. Ichabod entered her apartment as soon as she moved, the entrance no longer blocked. He paced around her living room the entire time she prepared, further emphasizing the odd sense of urgency he was carrying. 

 

Eight minutes later and the pair were in her car and heading for the highway. Abbie couldn't help but steal a few glances at him during the beginning of the drive, trying to figure out exactly what they were doing and, perhaps more importantly, why she went along with it so easily without even knowing. 

 

"Wait," She began, sudden realizing something, "where are we even going? I know you said ‘out of the city’ but where exactly?" 

 

Ichabod shifted at this, clearly anxious about something. "Have patience, Leftenant. Just drive until all these artificial lights are no longer casting themselves into the sky."

 

It was way too early for Abbie to even attempt to decipher his speech, so she simply obeyed, turning the car onto the highway and heading away from the all the overbearing noises and lights of the city. 

 

It was forty-five minutes before either of them spoke again, Ichabod being the one to break the silence this time. 

 

"You may stop the vehicle now." His voice sounded off; distracted. 

 

She pulled the car over to the side of the road, even though there was no other car visible for at least miles in either direction. Ichabod immediately got out, absently walking forward as he turned his head upwards to the sky. 

 

He didn't know why but he had needed to see the stars. It had been a silly notion at first, but the more he had thought about it the more he had realized he needed it. 

 

His mouth fell slightly open at the sight. The country landscape was the perfect attachment to the breathtakingly beautiful stars shining above. They stretched in all directions, some brighter, some dimmer, some larger, some smaller, some closer, some farther, but all uniquely awe-inspiring sights.

 

He remembered staring up at the same night sky on freezing winter nights with his fellow soldiers, each of them pointing out constellations if they knew any, just to pass the time, each of them hoping that this would not be their last night with each other but also knowing that it could very well be. 

 

He remembered pointing to a star in the sky, the very brightest he could see, and telling Katrina that he saw her in that star. He saw her in every star. 

 

He remembered wishing his last sight would be one of stars, instead of the grey clouds overflowing the morning sky as he lay bleeding out on the battlefield. 

 

 

And he breathed. 

 

 

He breathed deeply and fully and truly felt alive for the first time since he woke in the dark and musty cave but a short time ago. 

 

"I do not know why," He began, addressing Abbie for the first time in what felt like, and could have been, hours, "but I felt that everything would be okay again, if I could just see the stars. I know it sounds idiotic, but I couldn't rid myself of the feeling and, if I am being completely honest with you, it was correct. Maybe just for a few moments, but it worked."

 

When he finished speaking he turned to face her, not bothering to mask the sorrow he knew marred his features. Surprisingly, she did not appear angry with him for dragging her out to the middle of nowhere for no logical reason. She did not appear confused as to why seeing stars could possibly make someone feel better. She looked like she understood. 

 

And maybe just that knowledge would be enough from now on.


End file.
